Somewhere
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: While trying to sleep in the jungle, The Chipmunks and Chipettes wonder if Dave will ever find them. One shot plus song fic


**AN: I saw the new chipmunk movie over the weekend and I absolutely loved it…the entire movie was so sweet! Anyway I was at work when an idea for a song fic popped into my head and after playing around with a few songs, these two stood out and helped bring this one shot too life…so here it is and I hope you all enjoy it oh and you might want tissues.**

After the fire was built and everyone was somewhat comfortable, Theodore turned over on his stomach and stared at his brother.

" Simon….is Dave looking for us?"

" Oh course he is Theodore…why wouldn't he?"

" I don't know…I just thought he would have found us by now…that's all."

Alvin…who didn't have the heart to tell his brother that Dave might not be looking for them, walked over to him and patted his back.

" Theo…Dave is probably looking for shelter right now, but I promise once the sun comes up…he'll start up again."

Wiping some tears away, Theodore turned around to lay on his back, while Alvin walked back over to his makeshift bed.

At first they all thought it was the crickets, that was surrounding the island, but as the humming grew louder, the kids realized it was Theodore singing.

" Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight

Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight.

Somewhere out there, someone's saying a prayer

That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there."

Simon put his glasses back on, glanced at the fire and joined his brother.

" And even though I know how very far apart we are

It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star

And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby

It helps to think we sleeping underneath the same big sky.

Alvin walked over to the fire and stared at his brothers

" Somewhere out there if love can see us through

Then we'll be together, somewhere out there

Out where dreams come true.

And even though I know how far apart we are

It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star

And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby

It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky.

Somewhere out there if love can see us through

Then we'll be together, somewhere out there.

Out where dreams come true."

The girls stared in awe at their male counterparts because each of them had tears in their eyes.

And without really knowing what to say, they all curled up, close to the fire and went to sleep.

Halfway through the night, Alvin started having a nightmare.

" _Why would I even look for you. I haven't had peace and quiet since I took you boys in."_

" _But Dave….I'm really sorry."_

" _That's all I hear from you Alvin…I don't even think you are sorry…In fact I never want to see your little face ever again!"_

" _NOOOOOO!"_

The little chipmunk opened his eyes and looked around.

" Relax…it was only a dream…I hope."

Feeling scared and extremely vulnerable, Alvin got up from the ground and started climbing a tree and didn't stop until he was at the highest branch.

When he reached the top, Alvin sat down and wrapped his arms around his little body, with hope that it will keep him warm, but from having the shakes from the nightmare, the being out in the cold, Alvin couldn't stop shaking.

" Dave….where are you…I'm really cold and I want to go home."

Looking up at the sky, he noticed a full moon and a shooting star, so with all of his might, Alvin closed his eyes and made a wish.

" Please….I want to go home…I want to see my dad so I can say I'm sorry…please come true."

Then he opened his eyes and started to sing

" Come out moon, come out wishing star

Come out, come out wherever you are.

I'm out here in the dark, all alone and wide awake, come and find me

I'm empty and I'm cold and my hearts about to break come and find me

I need you to come here and find me

Cause without you I'm totally lost

I've hung a wish on every star

It hasn't done much good so far

I can only dream of you, wherever you are.

I'll here you laugh, I'll see you smile

I'll be with you, just for awhile

Cause when the morning comes and the sun begins to rise, I will loose you

Because it's just a dream, when I open up my eyes, I will loose you

I use to believe in forever, but forever is to good to be true

I hung a wish on every star, it hasn't done much good so far

I don't know what else to do, except to try and dream of you.

And wonder if you're dreaming too.

Wherever you are."

Then after wiping a few more tears away, Alvin climbed back down, joined his brothers and the girls by the fire and after making one more silent wish, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

However someone else, made a different wish, but on the exact same star.

" Please…help me be reunited with my sons…or at least let me know they are all ok."

Then after opening his eyes, Dave Seville leaned up against a tree and attempted to fall asleep.

**AN: Unfortunately I do not own " Somewhere out There" and " Wherever You Are" but they both still good songs. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this and please read and review. Thanks.**


End file.
